


Цвет ловушки

by AbsurdBread



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama, M/M, Vimes has anger issues, Violence against OC, Which leads him to a drama
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsurdBread/pseuds/AbsurdBread
Summary: О душевном раздрае, раздражении, свободной прессе и долгоиграющих последствиях нервного срыва
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Тик.  
Та-а-ак.  
Тик-так-тик.  
Тик.

Каждый щелчок секундной стрелки отдавался в воспаленном мозгу точно выстрел ружия. Ваймс смотрел в стену, ощущая, как с каждой минутой здравый рассудок покидает его, оставляя вместо себя пустую телесную оболочку. К тому моменту когда Стукпостук сообщил, что патриций готов его принять, Ваймс был опустошен приблизительно на три четверти. Оставшейся четверти ошметков его здравомыслия хватило на то, чтобы зайти в Продолговатый кабинет и механически отсалютовать патрицию, не выронив при этом шлем.

Ветинари радушно улыбнулся ему как человек, который хорошо выспался и прекрасно позавтракал, а теперь перед ним был идеально распланированный день, в котором нет места смятению и излишнему количеству душевных терзаний. Ваймс завидовал ему как никогда.  
\- Вы по поводу поджигателя, сэр? - во рту было сухо как в пустыне. Ветинари кажется даже немного растерялся, как будто он действительно не знал о случившемся, хотя лично Ваймс считал этот вариант невозможным.  
\- Что?.. Нет, нет, вы выполняли свой долг и я ценю вашу доблестную службу на благо города, - звучало как дежурная отговорка и конечно же Ваймс не купился на такой дешевый трюк как невинный взгляд. Ветинари же продолжал, вставая из-за стола и пристально вглядываясь в лицо Ваймса, - меня больше волнует ваша… работоспособность. Судя по тому, что даже члены гильдий воров и убийц не рискуют трудиться с прежним пылом, вы последнее время были достаточно напряжены. - Обойдя стол, он встал возле окна так, чтобы Ваймс не мог против света разглядеть его лицо, но при этом сам он прекрасно видел командора. - Однако я не считал себя вправе беспокоить вас, поскольку у меня сложилось впечатление, что вам нужно время, чтобы… сформулировать причину вашего беспокойства. И, признаться, я весьма заинтригован тем, что вы хотите мне сообщить.

Он врал, прямо в лицо, невыносимый заносчивый ублюдок, улыбался и врал. Ваймс видел это так же ясно, как если бы Ветинари сунул ему под нос официальное письмо на гербовой бумаге:  
« _Я лгу Вам, сэр Сэмюэль. Я ждал момента, когда Ваше терпение истощится и легче будет Вас спровоцировать.  
С уважением,  
Хэвлок Ветинари_»

А Ваймс _не выносил_ , когда его провоцируют. Каждый раз так сложно было держать себя в руках! В прошлый раз, к примеру, при подобном «разговоре по душам» ему это не удалось и совершенная им ошибка граничила с самоубийством — он опомнился только когда уже прижимал патриция к книжному шкафу, целуя с таким пылом, будто стоит ему прерваться и Диск соскользнет со спин слонов. И — что самое безумное — эта проклятая сволочь _отвечала_! Ваймс чувствовал в своем рту его язык.

Должно быть такой подлый змей, каким Ветинари всегда был, не мог не источать яда, потому что Ваймс был совершенно одурманен — когда Ветинари потянул его за собой, то Ваймс покорно пошел следом, двигаясь так неловко, будто его конечности были не совсем его. И пришел в спальню, в ту комнату с ужасными зелеными обоями. Только на этот раз он не смотрел на обои, он смотрел на Ветинари, который, аккуратно касаясь плеч и груди Ваймса, в свою очередь разглядывал его так невыносимо пристально, будто делал ставки — что же Сэмюэль Ваймс сделает следующим? Запаникует и выпрыгнет в окно? Ударит? Оставит на шее багровый засос? Извинится и строевым шагом выйдет?

И тогда Ваймс трахнул патриция. Уложил на кровать, раздел и трахнул.  
Он просто не знал, что еще сделать!  
Все было быстро, грубо и одуряюще хорошо.

А потом всё закончилось. Ваймс вышел из дворца с четким ощущением, что ему померещилось. Этакая изощренная, особенно реалистичная галлюцинация. Должно быть слюна Ветинари и в самом деле была ядовита. Придя домой, Ваймс первым делом тщательно прополоскал рот. Вторым делом он покаялся перед Сибиллой, на что она к его шоку отреагировала с добродушным смешком, мол, она нисколько не удивлена, должно быть _Хэвлоку_ стало слишком одиноко, и вообще, признай, Сэм, всё к этому шло уже давно.  
Ваймс бы соврал, если сказал, что ему стало легче.

Желание выпить чего-то крепкого, чтобы в голове прояснилось и он смог сформулировать наконец, что с ним не так и что с этим делать, стало практически невыносимым, оно хватало за горло и вкрадчиво шептало в ухо, что Ваймсу ничего не стоит выпить совсем чуть-чуть. «Чуть-чуть» это ведь несерьезно, совершенный пустяк. Он так долго держался, что сейчас прекрасно себя контролирует, и конечно же он сможет остановиться, выпив только один стакан. Один жалкий стаканчик — и мир перестанет быть расплывчатым месивом ненависти к себе. Всего глоток — и он поймет, как жить дальше.  
Ваймс ограничился тем, что выкурил пачку сигарет за какие-то пару часов и по итогу все равно пришел к состоянию легкого опьянения, только на этот раз табаком. Желаемой ясности это не принесло, посулы темного и тянущего желания чем угодно залить сумятицу в душе оказались лживыми, и Ваймс даже остался немного разочарован.

***

При следующей их встрече Ветинари был настолько нормален, что Ваймс хотел заорать на него. По совести, Ваймс не знал, чего он ожидал - подмигивания? смешков? украдкой брошенной улыбки? Сама идея того, что Ветинари может кокетничать вызывала рвотные спазмы, но Ваймс ожидал этого _чего-то_ , будто от этого зависело его здравомыслие. Хотя, конечно, было бы только логично, что Ветинари, опомнившись и осознав совершенную ошибку, вымарает все подробности из памяти, так что вскоре сам Ваймс уже засомневается в истинности произошедшего. Ведь, в самом деле, это смехотворно — чтобы ему было позволено сделать _такое_ с _патрицием_? Исключено. Невозможно. Не в этой реальности.

Отгоняя от себя навязчивые воспоминания о том, как выглядело обычно спокойное лицо патриция во время оргазма, как тот хватал ртом воздух, выгибаясь в его руках, Ваймс на еженедельных отчетах вместо штукатурки рассматривал манжеты Ветинари, опущенные чуть ниже обычного, и знал, что под ними — медленно выцветающие синяки. Каждый раз, прощаясь, он упорно не мог разглядеть в равнодушном взгляде Ветинари хотя бы слабого намека на то, что тот _тоже помнит_.

К исходу пятой недели Ваймс был убежден, что случившееся — следствие минутной нездоровой прихоти пресыщенного властью заскучавшего аристократа. Эта мысль должна была принести облегчение, помочь справиться с калейдоскопом образов различной степени непристойности, однако вместо этого Ваймс ощущал лишь растущее раздражение, переходящее в исступленную ненависть. Он не хотел повторять, его тошнило от одной мысли, он совсем не думал о том, каково будет снова прижать к себе Ветинари, прижаться губами к его шее, обхватить руками бедра… он хотел быть добропорядочным гражданином, как раньше — ну, по крайней мере насколько ему это прежде удавалось.

Пытаясь хоть как-то прочистить голову, Ваймс намеренно доводил себя до такой степени усталости, что он уже не засыпал, нет, он просто проваливался в черноту, едва его голова касалась подушки. Он брал на себя дневные и ночные дежурства без перерыва на сон, он лично гонял новичков по тренировочной площадке и сам бегал вместе с ними. Но чем больше он выматывал себя, тем страшнее становилась душащая его ярость, смятение свинцовым грузом ложилось на плечи и все меньше в Ваймсе оставалось от того _добропорядочного гражданина, Стражника_ , которым он должен был быть. 

Возвращаясь с ночного обхода, он заметил возле своего дома фигуру, явно намеревающуюся кинуть в приоткрытое окно первого этажа бутылку с торчащей из нее горящей тряпкой. Ваймс слишком хорошо знал, чем заканчиваются столкновения таких вот бутылок и монументальных драпировок, деревянных панелей, семейных библиотек. Ему ничего не стоило представить пожирающий дом огонь, он практически услышал крики жены и сына, запертых прогоревшими и рухнувшими перекрытиями, — и тогда Ваймс просто отпустил поводья. Он бежал за несостоявшимся поджигателем до набережной, где наконец повалил на булыжники мостовой.

\- Я сдаюсь! Сдаюсь! - заверещал парень, пытаясь уползти под телегу торговца овощами. - Арестуйте меня!  
Ваймс услышал его. Но не послушал. Он за ногу вытащил парня из-под телеги и бил, исступленно бил, игнорируя булькающие мольбы, даже не думая, что вокруг полно людей, которые не сводят взглядов с его окровавленных кулаков и жадно ловят каждый жуткий сырой звук столкновения костяшек с телом.

Когда Ваймс приволок преступника в участок, лицо того напоминало хорошенько отбитый бифштекс, и Ваймс — нет, не он, а уже что-то чужое в его разуме, оживившееся от запаха крови, — отстранено думал, что зря вообще оставил его в живых.  
«Свернуть шею и дело с концом» - мелькнуло в голове, и за это Ваймс возненавидел себя еще сильнее.

А утром его вызвали «на ковер». При этом явно не хотят узнать причину, по которой он позволил себе прилюдно избить преступника до такого состояния, когда тот поочередно выплевывал то сгустки крови, то зубы, — скорее хотят ткнуть в самое болезненное уязвимое место, которое нельзя было прикрыть никакими доспехами. Как будто Ваймс недостаточно наказывал себя за срыв. Да он ел себя поедом с той минуты, как передал поджигателя Игорю, чтобы тот хоть как-то его подлатал!

Конечно, если точнее, желание сожрать себя заживо не покидало его с того самого момента, как он открыл глаза в чужой постели, но с тех пор становилось только хуже. Ему следовало ожидать, что однажды вспыльчивость его погубит, но он не ожидал, что этот час настанет так скоро. Не смог сдержаться один чертов раз — ну и куда его это привело? Теперь он стоит как истукан перед патрицием и разрывается между желаниями промаршировать прочь из кабинета и сгрести Ветинари в охапку, прижаться к нему хоть на какую-то долю секунды до того, как его душа расстанется с этим бренным телом (ведь ты не можешь коснуться Ветинари, когда он не дозволяет этого, и остаться в живых). А над всем этим уродливой бесформенной массой нависает гадливая ненависть к себе — к человеку, который не услышал, как перепуганный мелкий поганец молил его о пощаде.

\- Так что вы хотите мне сообщить? - повторил вопрос Ветинари, складывая руки на груди.  
Ваймс, заставив себя отвести взгляд от привычной стены, посмотрел на патриция, и лорд Ветинари отпрянул, словно его ударили по лицу.  
Отпрянул. И улыбнулся. Довольный.


	2. Chapter 2

На краю сознания маячила мысль, что он должен думать о другом — о том, что его дом чуть было не подожгли, о том, что он избил человека, кричавшего, что сдается, о том, что сейчас он должен ответить «Ничего, сэр, мне нечего вам сказать» и откланяться. Ваймсу казалось, будто на него свалился валун, состоящий из всех этих «должен» и «следует», и кости черепа уже трещали от такого давления.  
Против света Ваймс мог разглядеть разве что легкую улыбку Ветинари. Костяшки, которые он разодрал о лицо того поджигателя, саднили еще сильнее от невыносимого желания ударить. Снова играючи перебрасываться репликами и позволять Ветинари вести его как марионетку, вытряхивая из его головы остатки здравого разума, — нет уж, увольте.

В тот раз они не разговаривали. Тогда все прошло молча и единственным, что нарушало глухую тишину комнаты, было прерывистое дыхание и тот негромкий, протяжный стон, который издал Ветинари в момент оргазма. Тот самый ужасающий и сладостный звук, преследовавший Ваймса в кошмарах. Не произносить и слова, делать все механически, как под действием заклинания, — тогда все было просто. А сейчас все эти невысказанные слова жгли глотку. Ваймсу казалось, что не его губы шевелятся, не из его горла вырывается вопрос:  
\- Почему?  
\- Прошу прощения?  
\- Почему я? _Сэр_.  
Ветинари ответил неопределенным жестом, ничего в сущности не означавшим, и тлеющее в глубине души Ваймса раздражение вспыхнуло ярче, как раздуваемый мехами уголь. Действительно, будто он мог надеяться на то, что получит хоть какой-то внятный ответ! Не то, чтобы Ваймс в самом деле рассчитывал на это, но он хотел хотя бы получить подтверждение того, что ему _не померещилось_. Будто бы это желание само по себе было недостаточно глупо, будто они не смогут притвориться, что этого помутнения рассудка и вовсе не было, и дальше следовать по привычной колее.  
\- Почему вы молчали? - Ваймс старался, чтобы его голос звучал максимально бесстрастно, хотя и знал, что самым жалким образом выдает себя хотя бы фактом того, что задает эти вопросы. - Вы делали вид, что… ничего не случилось, - тучи ненадолго расступились, заставив Ваймса сощуриться, и фигура Ветинари на фоне освещенного окна показалась вырезанной из черной бумаги. Ваймс медленно вдохнул.  
\- А что мне оставалось? - произнесла черная тень, - с моей стороны было бы исключительно предосудительно поставить вас в компрометирующую ситуацию, - Ваймс скрипнул зубами, сжимая челюсти. Ветинари, помедлив, отошел в сторону от слепящего Ваймса света, так что тот наконец увидел выражение его лица. Патриций выглядел заинтригованным, но настороженным в то же время. Словно не был уверен, что разговор идет так, как он задумывал. - О, _неужели_ , я неправильно вас понял? - Ветинари удостоил его одним из самых ласковых взглядов, полным такого искреннего сочувствия, что Ваймсу стало тошно и жутко одновременно. - У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы не хотели бы напоминаний. Прошу меня извинить, если я ошибался.  
\- Не ошибались! - прорычал возмущенно Ваймс, отворачиваясь, не в силах вынести в глазах патриция это мягкое сострадание к запутавшемуся простаку-стражнику. Видеть Ветинари таким было практически противоестественно, почти так же, как противоестественно было трясущимися руками расстегивать на нем одежду. - Я вообще не хотел!..  
\- Осмелюсь заметить: то, что я ощущал в себе, ни в коей мере не было похоже на нежелание, - парировал Ветинари с холодом в голосе.  
\- Я не это хотел сказать! - рявкнул Ваймс, ошарашенный тем, с какой невозмутимостью Ветинари произнес эти слова.  
\- А что же?.. - Ветинари _скользнул_ навстречу замершему посреди комнаты Ваймсу с неотвратимостью сходящего с гор обвала. Еще немного — и этот обвал переломает Ваймсу все кости, если только не увернуться вовремя, но Ваймс уже был не в состоянии сдвинуться с места, завороженный.

Он мог начать объяснять, оправдываться, что не знал, что на него тогда нашло, что он меньше всего на свете хотел бы снова оказаться в той ситуации. Что фантомные прикосновения к его лицу преследовали его неделями, что он просыпался, слыша в своих кошмарах тот тихий стон, что он не мог смотреть на Ветинари и не представлять его на смятых простынях под собой. Ваймсу было, что сказать! Но он не находил для этого слов — и мог только глубоко дышать, пытаясь успокоиться.

\- Чего же вы хотите сейчас, ваша светлость? - голос Ветинари прозвучал так обманчиво мягко, бархатно, что практически заглушил остатки самоконтроля, оставляя после себя только ярость и желание. Ваймс чувствовал, что мир вокруг меркнет. Ветинари стоял уже настолько близко, что Ваймс легко коснулся бы его плечом, и тогда Ваймс отчеканил, ощущая, что с каждым произнесенным словом он падает куда-то в бездну:  
\- Ударить вас, _сэр_. Сломать нос. И пальцы. Выбить зубы. Видеть, что вам больно, _сэр_.

Если бы Ваймс не вглядывался так в лицо Ветинари сейчас, он бы не заметил блеклого румянца, вспыхнувшего на его острых скулах. Но он _видел_ , и от этого зрелища дыхание перехватило.

\- В-вам что, это _нравится_?!  
\- Ваша честность, сэр Ваймс, весьма подкупает. Кажется, вы сами не понимаете, когда переступаете грань между прямолинейностью и хамством, не так ли? - улыбнувшись, Ветинари быстро облизал тонкие губы. Ваймсу на мгновение померещилось, что язык Ветинари раздвоенный, как у змеи, хоть он и знал, что это не так. - Мы, конечно, можем продолжить разговор здесь. Или… - он не договорил, но сознание Ваймса вцепилось в это «или» как утопающий.  
« _Или вы можете уйти_ » - это он и хотел сказать, правда ведь? Правда?!

Вот он, последний шанс, соломинка, за которую Ваймс может ухватиться, чтобы не соскользнуть в омут, в зыбучие пески, в пекло. Да, именно сейчас, пока ноги еще держат его и ошметки выдержки еще позволяют ему контролировать себя, он должен попрощаться и уйти, раз уж он не смог сделать этого раньше. Ему не следовало позволять втягивать себя в эту больную игру, но хотя бы он может её прекратить. По крайней мере у него есть выбор — или он сейчас попрощается со здравым рассудком на месте, или выйдет из Продолговатого кабинета и кого-нибудь еще измолотит до состояния отбивной, игнорируя крики «сдаюсь!».

\- Не здесь, - просипел такой знакомый голос. С опозданием в несколько секунд Ваймс понял, что это произнес он. Губы Ветинари сложились в удивительно, восхитительно обнадеженную улыбку. Ваймсу показалось, что под его ногами вот-вот откроется потайной люк в яму со скорпионами.

***

Ветинари с щелчком запирает дверь и, положив ключ на письменный стол, хочет расстегнуть пуговицы на воротнике мантии, но Ваймс останавливает его, взяв за запястье и медленно поднеся руку к своему лицу, однако когда он почти что прикоснулся губами к костяшкам, Ваймс осознает, _что_ он собирается сделать, его лицо на секунду каменеет и вместо поцелуя он больно сжимает пальцы Ветинари. Тот не выглядит недовольным и, выскользнув из хватки Ваймса, тянется к креплениям доспехов:  
\- Пожалуй, это лишнее, - Ваймс сдавленно кивает и расстегивает боковые застежки, пока Ветинари ослабляет пряжки на плечах.

Кираса падает на пол с грохотом, на который, как кажется Ваймсу, должна сбежаться половина дворца, длинные пальцы Ветинари берут Ваймса за подбородок, мягко приподнимают — и вот уже его губы прижимаются ко рту Ваймса, и этот поцелуй почти что можно назвать целомудренным, пока Ваймс не обхватывает талию Ветинари, привлекая к себе. Ощущение льнувшего к нему гибкого тела в мгновение воскрешает в памяти все воспоминания, которые он пытался заглушить на протяжении нескольких недель, — и адекватность Ваймса вспыхивает как сухая трава.

Ошалелая, горячечная спешка, словно любое промедление обернется катастрофой. Поцелуи, перемежающиеся укусами, тяжелое и частое дыхание, в ушах шумит. Теперь уже Ваймс пытается расстегнуть воротник мантии, но его руки не в состоянии справиться с мелкими пуговицами, особенно когда Ветинари, не прерывая поцелуя, усмехается и подталкивает его к стене, прижимая к ней лопатками, а затем принимается расстегивать пряжку его ремня. Бедром Ваймс ощущает, что Ветинари возбудился уже от одних поцелуев, и с тянущим чувством обреченности прекрасно понимает, что карту «я не хотел» ему самому разыграть точно не удастся.

\- Как же желание сломать мне нос? - выдыхает Ветинари ему в ухо, и Ваймс уже готов ответить, что ему по-прежнему хочется впечатать кулак в его острое бледное лицо, увидеть сочащуюся из разбитых губ кровь, когда Ветинари вдруг, чуть придержав полы мантии, опускается на колени, и прежде, чем Ваймс успевает опомниться, его руки уже спускают с Ваймса штаны.

Как правило Ваймс не задумывался о своем здоровье — что само по себе уже свидетельствовало, что здоровье у него отменное — но в этот момент он всерьез испугался, что словит сердечный приступ.  
\- За-зачем? - только и смог выдохнуть он, ошарашенно смотря на патриция.   
\- Вы, конечно же, не допускаете мысли, что мне может это _нравиться_? - возмутительно невозмутимо спрашивает тот, одной рукой обхватывая член Ваймса у основания, а второй мягко гладя его голое бедро. Ваймс чувствует себя более раздетым, чем когда-либо в жизни, при том, что практически вся одежда осталась на нем. Отступать некуда, за его спиной только стена и Ваймс не сможет провалиться сквозь нее, как бы сильно он этого ни хотел.

Ощущения оглушили его, заставили отупеть до уровня почтового голубя в какие-то несколько секунд — Ветинари с убийственно спокойным видом провел языком по всей длине его члена и на мгновение замер, прижав язык к нижней стороне головки, прежде чем невыносимо медленно принять член до середины.  
Где-то на задворках сознания промелькнула мысль, что всё не может быть так просто, _Ветинари_ не может так просто захотеть встать перед _ним_ на колени и взять в рот. Это однозначно часть какого-то плана и после подобного Ваймс должен быть перед ним в неоплатном долгу. Разве это не так работает в этом их непонятном высшем слое общества? Ничто не бывает просто так!

Громко дыша, Ваймс замер, прижимая ладони к стене, чтобы упаси боги не сорваться и не сделать то, что так хотелось, - ударить, поцеловать, вцепиться в черные волосы, вызвать стон боли. В любой последовательности.

Ветинари движется так нарочито медленно, что это едва выносимо. Ваймс не уверен, что понимает, как Ветинари вообще умудряется проделывать всё это языком, поэтому он не думает. Он просто дышит. И смотрит, понимая, что никогда не забудет этого зрелища — как самый опасный и влиятельный человек на всем проклятом Диске вот так просто взял и встал перед ним на колени.

Как будто только сейчас заметив замешательство Ваймса, Ветинари отстраняется.  
\- Что-то не так?.. - чуть хрипло спрашивает он, невозмутимо поднимая бровь. К его нижней губе от члена протянулась нитка слюны, и, не сводя взгляда с этой детали, как ничто иное способной лишить его разума, Ваймс смог сдавленно произнести лишь:  
\- А я… я потом должен тоже?..  
\- О, это не обязательно, - безмятежно улыбается Ветинари. Ваймс, впрочем, не поверил. С Ветинари станется записать отказ как долг, а такие люди как Ветинари отличаются возмутительно хорошей памятью, и, боги свидетели, он вполне может однажды потребовать возврата с процентами.

Ваймс не успел завершить мысль — все подобия рассуждений испарились в мгновение ока, когда губы Ветинари снова обхватили его член, продолжая двигаться так неспешно, что выдержка Ваймса истощалась все сильнее с каждой секундой. Как будто он делал это нарочно, выматывая и доводя до предела, не сводя с Ваймса пристального взгляда, чтобы… чтобы что? посмотреть, как он выводит человека из себя посредством секса?.. похоже на него! А возбуждение уже застилало глаза, очертания мира размывались и колени заметно дрожали.

И тогда Ваймс сделал самое разумное с точки зрения его затуманенного мозга и самое неразумное с точки зрения инстинкта самосохранения — обеими руками схватил патриция за волосы и больше не пытался контролировать себя. В сознании была блаженная пустота, когда он вколачивался в этот одуряюще дразнящий рот, и волны удовольствия прокатывались по телу, пока не слились в одну и Ваймс не кончил с дрожащим хриплым стоном, даже сейчас не отпуская волосы Ветинари. Тот судорожно вздрогнул несколько раз и закашлялся. Только в этот момент Ваймсу удалось разжать спастически сведенные пальцы. 

Ваймс, тяжело привалившись к стене, пытался перевести дух и вместить в свою черепную коробку безошибочную, убийственную реальность случившегося. Икры предательски дрожали и ноги подкашивались, мысли рассыпались, не успевая сложиться в адекватные формулировки. Единственное, что оставалось более-менее внятным в какофонии обрывочных фраз, так это ощущение, что, что бы Ваймс ни делал для Ветинари — а теперь и _с_ Ветинари — именно этого Ветинари от него и хотел. Даже сейчас когда патриций стоял перед ним на коленях, растрепанный и запыхавшийся, а его губы влажно блестели от слюны, было ясно как день, что он _хотел именно так_. Хотел, чтобы грубые руки удерживали его за волосы, чтобы на переде черной мантии остались белёсые потеки спермы, хотел, чтобы с его удобством не считались.

\- Что ж, - Ветинари плавно поднялся на ноги. Мантия не могла скрыть того, что ему действительно _понравилось_ и то, что он только что вытворял с Ваймсом, и то, что тот вытворял с ним, и тем более странно прозвучали его следующие слова: - если пожелаете, вы вполне можете отправиться по своим делам, - Ветинари достал из внутреннего кармана платок и аккуратно вытер уголки рта. - Или же вы можете продолжить то, что мы начали. Думаю, вполне очевидно, какой вариант был бы предпочтительнее лично для меня, однако настаивать не буду.

Ваймс замялся. Идея панического бегства никогда не казалась ему такой удачной — он получил то, чего хотело его тело, возбуждение уже должно пойти на спад и вернуть ему способность трезво мыслить, но словно посыпанная солью царапина в сознании зудела мысль: «я уйду и буду _должен_ ». Разбитые костяшки немилосердно ныли. Тряхнув головой в попытке убрать с потного лба прилипшие пряди, Ваймс, едва держась на ногах, одной рукой притянул Ветинари к себе, обхватывая за талию, а вторую запустил под мантию, оглаживая зад, бедра и наконец прижимая ладонь к возбужденному члену. Руки Ветинари резко взметнулись вверх и сухие пальцы впились в плечи Ваймса.  
На мгновение Ваймс похолодел от мысли, что мог бы умереть уже пару раз минимум, не заметив как Ветинари с той же неподвластной глазу ловкостью выхватил кинжал из потайного кармана, но продолжил гладить член Ветинари через слой одежды, уже настойчивее, чувствуя, как бедра двигаются навстречу его ладони, как напрягается сухая, гибкая спина патриция под его рукой. Сытое удовольствие от полученного оргазма, которое должно было сделать его вялым и ленивым, уступало место иссушающему желанию продолжать, увидеть, как Ветинари утратит остатки самоконтроля. Ваймс не был уже так уверен, что этим возвращает некий метафизический долг и делает правильный книксен - осознание, что это именно из-за него дыхание Ветинари становится чаще, само по себе способно заставить потерять рассудок. 

Откидывая голову назад, так что затылок ударился о стену, Ваймс перевел глаза на лицо Ветинари и окончательно утратил дар речи. Привычную холеную бледность сменил лихорадочный румянец, в глазах горело возбуждение и едва сдерживаемое раздражение. Заметив, что Ваймс смотрит на него, Ветинари быстро облизнул раскрасневшиеся губы, голос его резал как нож, когда он произносил:  
\- Если вы делаете это, опасаясь моей реакции на ваш отказ, — _клянусь_ вам, Ваймс, я воплощу в жизнь _все_ ваши страхи.

Темным спутанным облаком промелькнули в сознании все мысли о задолженностях и странных обычаях высших слоев общества. Ваймс уже с трудом удерживал нить собственных рассуждений, и, на этот раз не успев даже ужаснуться, решил, что с тем же успехом он может подумать обо всем этом позже, когда он не будет ощущать чертов возбужденный член чертова тирана, который так завелся от того, что отсосал ему, Ваймсу.

\- Заткнись, - прохрипел Ваймс, начиная одной рукой расстегивать пуговицы на ширинке Ветинари, - просто заткнись, - чтобы патриций гарантированно не отвлекался больше на разговоры и угрозы, Ваймс поцеловал его, и готовность, с которой Ветинари подался ему навстречу яснее, чем любые слова, сказала о том, что приказ замолчать ему _исключительно_ по душе. - Но только… - склонившись к плечу Ветинари, Ваймс сделал глубокий вдох, словно собираясь нырнуть, и выпалил, - я хочу видеть твои руки.  
\- Это так уж необходимо? - вежливо уточняет Ветинари, поводя плечами, и Ваймс уже чувствует, как падает в омут, зная, что дна там просто нет.  
\- Я не доверяю тебе, - буркнул Ваймс, толкая его к кровати, пока тот, пятясь, не ударяется голенями о край и не ложится. Приподнявшись на локтях, Ветинари удостаивает Ваймса долгим, пристальным взглядом и усмехается:  
\- Не думаешь, что об этом говорить уже поздно? Почему-то когда твой член был в моем рту вопросы доверия тебя не тревожили, - в этом Ветинари убийственно прав, Ваймс не придумал ничего лучше, чем притвориться, что он не слышал вопроса:  
\- Готов поклясться, что все твои карманы нашпигованы сейчас ножами и лезвиями, а под всем этим на плечевой портупее — дюжина ампул с ядом.  
\- Какое обвинение! Еще может быть обыск проведешь?.. - Ваймс откинул край мантии и выхватил небольшой кинжал из ножен на бедре Ветинари. Патриций посмотрел на лезвие с легкой усмешкой:  
\- И ты всерьез думал, что я могу обратить его против тебя? _Сейчас_? - Ваймс _никогда_ не забывал о том, что это возможно. Он швырнул оружие на пол, будто то было ядовитым пауком, и Ветинари рассмеялся настолько беззаботно, что это практически жутко, - а ты никогда не задумывался о том, что человека можно оскопить зубами?.. - вот об этом Ваймс точно не думал, и сама мысль отозвалась тянущим холодом ниже пояса, а Ветинари продолжал удивительно безмятежно: - даже будучи полностью обнаженным, я опасен: я могу выдавить тебе глаза, и ты не успеешь меня остановить. Даже будучи полностью обнаженным, _ты_ опасен: ты можешь свернуть мне шею, и я не смогу разжать твоих рук. Тело это орудие и оружие, Ваймс, но по-моему мы здесь не затем, чтобы беседовать о высоких материях.  
\- Да уж, лучше, когда ты молчишь, - пробормотал Ваймс, пытаясь стянуть с Ветинари брюки и мысленно ворча, что, наверное, тот мог бы и помочь. Слишком уж он лениво разлегся, для того, кто только что так жадно подавался навстречу, - ты кого угодно заговоришь до сердечного приступа, - патриций усмехнулся и, словно лишь сейчас заметив затруднения Ваймса, наконец-то податливо приподнял бедра. 

Откинув полы мантии, Ваймс сел на ноги Ветинари верхом и тот хищно, голодно улыбнулся. В предыдущий раз Ваймс не рассматривал особенно, одурманенный самой нереальностью ситуации. Сейчас ощущение неправильности по-прежнему зудело где-то на краю сознания (в компании вины за что-то далекое и ставшее причиной разбитых рук, а также смутного подозрения, что последнее время он ведет себя совсем не так, как должен бы), но заставить себя отвести взгляд было бы выше его сил.  
Ему было странно, до одурения странно видеть патриция таким, запыхавшимся и возбужденным, практически полностью одетым, с черт возьми стояком, и еще более странно было осознавать причиной этого _себя_. Какими бы ни были мотивы, Ваймс был напрямую причастен к тому, что всё зашло так далеко, а теперь он собирался все усугубить, хотя казалось бы, куда уж хуже.  
Да, проще было бы не смотреть, зажмуриться и «вернуть долг». Тогда у него еще был бы шанс разорвать это похожее на транс состояние, но взгляд Ветинари завораживал в той же степени, что и пятна взбудораженного румянца на его скулах, и Ваймс не мог отвернуться.

Когда Ваймс провел кончиками пальцев по обнажившемуся бедру Ветинари, тот вздрогнул и вряд ли потому что не ожидал прикосновений, Ваймсу резко стало нечем дышать. Не веря в то, что он делает это, Ваймс облизал ладонь, чтобы лучше скользило, и краем глаза заметил, что губы Ветинари сложились в «о» приятного удивления, сменившееся «ох» удовольствия, когда Ваймс обхватил его член рукой и медленно провел кистью вверх-вниз.  
Ваймс не особенно знал, что делать, и двигался так, как сам привык, надеясь, что это сработает так же безотказно. И это работало! Ваймс молил небеса, чтобы всё быстрее закончилось, — и в то же время так же неистово и искренне не хотел, чтобы это прекращалось. Ветинари практически не издавал никаких звуков, он только часто дышал, жмурился и кусал губы. Из-за тяжести сидящего на его ногах Ваймса он не мог двигаться ему навстречу в желаемом темпе, но, кажется, это ему нравилось.  
Свободной рукой Ваймс гладил то его обнаженные бедра, то впалый живот, поражаясь тому, какой бледной и холено-нежной кажется кожа в сравнении с его загорелой заскорузлой кистью. При этом Ваймс не мог не заметить, что Ветинари по-прежнему прижимает ладони к кровати так, чтобы Ваймс их видел, как будто бы ему действительно не наплевать на просьбу. Сама мысль, что Ветинари послушал его даже в такой мелочи, даже в такой странной ситуации, ошарашила Ваймса сильнее удара в живот.

Сглотнув, Ваймс чуть ускорился, и плечи Ветинари напряглись, он чуть приподнялся, затуманенным взглядом смотря на Ваймса — тот не увидел в его глазах ничего кроме дистиллированного желания и понял, что, похоже, Ветинари уже близок к финалу. А потом, — о, да, — потом на них свалится каменная глыба реальности. И придется думать о всех вещах, о которых Ваймс не думал и даже забыл об их существовании. Но всё это будет потом. Не сейчас, боги, только не сейчас.  
Ваймс крепче сжал пальцы, двигаясь резче, так, что, возможно, это уже могло быть неприятно. А Ветинари по-прежнему смотрел прямо на него, такой восхитительно беззащитный перед накрывающим его удовольствием, пока не выдохнул через рот, шумно и коротко, и запрокинул голову. Ладонь Ваймса стала мокрой.

Смотря, как Ветинари дышит, как он комкает в кулаках простыни, как растрепались его темные волосы, Ваймс подумал, что может быть это всё-таки не про власть? Не про иерархию и нездоровые игры? Ведь _может_ же такое быть, разве нет?


	3. Chapter 3

Казалось, что мир схлопнулся, сузился до этой маленькой, скупо обставленной комнаты. Все остальное сгинуло в дымке и перестало хоть что-либо значить. Всматриваясь в лицо Ветинари, Ваймс старался не моргать, чтобы не упустить ни малейшей детали. Он не знал, зачем, не знал, почему пытается запомнить эту ошеломляющую растерянность и похожее на безумие желание. Это вряд ли можно отнести к тем вещам, которые захочется вспоминать долгими холодными вечерами у камина. И всё же мозг упоенно впитывал каждый крохотный жест, каждый негромкий вздох, каждое движение глаз под закрытыми веками.

Руки Ваймса, словно особенно изощренный механизм, у которого не кончился завод, двигались точно отдельно от их хозяина, не прекращая суматошных, путанных ласк, пока Ветинари не произнес со слегка болезненной улыбкой:  
\- Можешь… перестать, - Ваймс сразу же разжал пальцы, точно обжегшись, и выпрямился - Благодарю, - Ветинари улыбнулся совершенно неожиданной улыбкой, которая почти что, _и в самом деле_ напоминала мечтательную и рассеянную, и, взяв Ваймса за запястье, обтер его руку полой собственной мантии, негромко, беззлобно фыркнув в ответ на изумление на лице Ваймса. Выглядел он при этом действительно расслабленным и, что было самым странным, не особенно старался это скрыть. Ваймс не мог определиться - это вызывает у него ужас или облегчение, однако одно он понимал точно: искушение лечь рядом, чтобы забыться тяжелой, сытой дремой и хотя бы на время сна _не думать_ , стало мучительно сильным.

Ветинари, не предпринимая попыток подняться с постели, наблюдал за его душевной борьбой с вялым интересом человека, полностью довольного миром и собой. Он еще не успел перевести дух и румянец на обычно бледных скулах вызывал у Ваймса ощущение, близкое к головокружению. Масла в огонь подливало то, что патриций не выказывал ни малейшего дискомфорта своей частичной наготой и, кажется, совершенно не думал о том, что, возможно, стоило бы прикрыться.

Отпустив руку Ваймса, Ветинари мягко провел ладонью по своей груди, затем по лицу, после чего наконец пригладил волосы — и снова коснулся рукой лица, мазнул кончиками пальцев по приоткрытым губам, жестом таким невинным и одновременно порочным, что Ваймс почувствовал отупляющий порыв схватить эти длинные, ловкие пальцы и крепко, до боли стиснуть их в своем кулаке перед тем как вдавить Ветинари в матрас и погасить любые порывы рассуждать разумно. Однако Ваймс (иногда) все же адекватно оценивал свои силы и понимал, что сейчас их точно не хватит, — бездонная яма усталости, куда он загонял себя не одну неделю, протянула к нему костлявые лапы… но вместо чешуйчатой длани иномирной сущности, его колена осторожно коснулась худощавая ладонь Ветинари:  
\- Не будешь ли ты столь любезен?.. - Ваймс поспешил слезть с его ног, прежде, чем Ветинари закончит предложение. Патриций плавно сел, чуть потянулся, поводя плечами со все тем же едва выносимым видом полного удовлетворения, и издал короткий мягкий смешок, смотря, как Ваймс непослушными пальцами застегивается и оправляет одежду:  
\- Всё было настолько плохо?   
\- А? - не оглянувшись на Ветинари, Ваймс затянул ремень, заправил рубашку.  
\- У тебя взгляд мученика с омнианских икон, - услужливо пояснил патриций, когда застегнул собственные брюки. Ваймс фыркнул со странной интонацией, которую Ветинари редко от него слышал: как будто он хотел издевательски громко рассмеяться, но пока что сдерживался:  
\- Уж извините, ваша светлость, что недостаточно выражаю радость от оказанной чести.  
\- Прошу прощения? - выражение лица Ветинари практически не изменилось, но вся его фигура словно застыла. В комнате сразу стало ощутимо холоднее.  
\- Не делай вид, что это всё я, - огрызнулся Ваймс. - Это _ты_! Это всё… - он взмахнул руками, беспомощно пытаясь обрисовать масштаб пропасти, в которую угодил _исключительно_ по вине этого бессердечного, пресыщенного всеми благами жизни ублюдка с его острыми скулами и костлявыми сильными руками, с его холодностью и абсолютной невыносимостью, которая однажды доведет Ваймса до апоплексического удара во цвете лет. - Это всё — ты!  
Ветинари невозмутимо поднял брови:  
\- Лично _я_ предложил выбор, я не настаивал.  
\- Хороший выбор! - Ваймс безжизненно рассмеялся. Звук был похож на хриплый лай и кто-то, не столь крепкий духом как Ветинари, вполне мог бы впасть от этого хохота в панику. - И как ты себе представлял отказ?!

Когда Ветинари стоял перед ним на коленях, когда его руки оглаживали бедра Ваймса, а раскрасневшиеся губы были всего в паре дюймов от его кожи, _как_ вообще можно было _отказать_ , если всё нутро Ваймса кричало и изнемогало от желания ощутить эти губы на себе?!

\- Вам ведь удается отказываться от выпивки, - возразил патриций, вставая и награждая Ваймса своей невыносимой высокомерной усмешкой. Ваймс практически видел, как между ними восстает из ничто бастион, крепостная стена, через которую они обычно не переступали. - Значит дело не в слабости характера. Вы _хотели_ этого, Ваймс, хотели _меня_.  
\- Ни хрена подобного!  
\- Но вы могли бы поступить как вы поступаете в любой ситуации, которая ломает вам картину мира.  
\- Это как же?  
\- М-м, гневаться и действовать решительно? В вашем фирменном стиле.  
Ветинари рывком запахнул мантию, носящую на себе красноречивые подтверждения только что случившегося. Ваймс не мог смотреть, но, пока он надевал доспехи, взгляд то и дело соскальзывал на белые разводы. Ветинари заметил этот беглый, вороватый взгляд, и его губы сложились в льдистую улыбку:  
\- О, я вижу.  
\- Чего?! - рявкнул Ваймс, кое-как скрепляя кирасу на плечах.  
\- Подавленное желание, очевидно, бессознательно вырывается в виде иррациональных приступов самоуничижения. Можно напиться до невменяемого состояния и упасть в канаву, можно вымотать себя физическими нагрузками, а можно позволить себе предосудительную и недопустимую связь, которая — как иронично! — и представляет собой тот порыв, от которого вы так пылко отрекаетесь, - вряд ли Ваймс понял хотя бы половину, но интонация попала в цель, как сапожное шило в не защищенную доспехами впадину под плечом.  
\- Ох, ну уж простите, - криво усмехнулся он, понимая, что запутывается все сильнее, но лишь больше раздражаясь от этого, - мы в ваших гильдиях не учились, таких сложных слов не знаем. Но вот что запомни, - процедил он, наставительно поднимая указательный палец, - я тебе не инструмент для периодического удовлетворения… что бы там у тебя ни зудело! - Взгляд Ветинари четко сказал, что еще немного — и Ваймс переступит черту, однако Ваймса было уже не остановить. - Потому ты и не женился! - выпалил Ваймс, как последний, убийственный аргумент, который у него еще оставался.  
\- А вы женаты, - холод в голосе Ветинари сменился ядовитой, разъедающей плоть издевкой. Он _знал_ , что не может ударить больнее. - Что, замечу, вас нисколько не остановило. Однако явно добавило топлива к тому костру, на котором вы по излюбленному обыкновению будете себя поджаривать за все свои грехи. И если бы я был азартным человеком, я бы побился об заклад, что вы поведали все вашей супруге в течение нескольких часов.  
Ваймс поперхнулся вдохом и смог только просипеть, багровея от возмущения и осознания того, что если он сейчас не заткнется, то возвращаться домой будет попросту некому:  
\- Не смей приплетать к этому мою семью. Просто не смей.  
Ветинари слегка наклонил голову с такой покладистой улыбкой, словно он действительно признавал, что использовал недопустимо подлый прием, и не намеревался впредь к нему прибегать. Вслух же он произнес лишь:  
\- Уборная чуть дальше по коридору, думаю, вы помните.

Ваймс кивнул, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы козырнуть. Открывая комнату и оставляя ключ в замке, он еще успел увидеть, как Ветинари грациозно выскользнул из заляпанной мантии и теперь стоял, смотря в пространство с таким выражением лица, прочитать которое не представлялось возможным.

***

Черт подери, почему всё так сложно? В тот раз, пока они еще не поговорили, всё было гораздо проще. Толкнуть на кровать, опустить брюки, расстегнуть собственные штаны, несколько минут возни, оглушающая вспышка удовольствия — и он ушел на негнущихся ногах. И никаких выматывающих душу соревнований в чтении мыслей, никаких лихорадочных рассуждений, никаких усмешек, уколов, попыток не то оправдать себя, не то сгрызть до кости. А теперь растерянность, смятение и ослепительный гнев подавили все остальные чувства. 

Действительно, почему-то ему ничто не помешало накинуться на Ветинари и жадно целовать, хватать за волосы и, черт возьми, _в самом буквальном смысле_ заткнуть ему рот, а потом настолько неуклюже пытаться расстегнуть мантию, что пуговицы попросту оторвались — а сейчас он как деревянный болванчик заставлял ноги сделать шаг, еще шаг, еще шаг.

Под подошвой что-то хрустнуло — наверное, одна их тех мелких дурацких пуговиц.

Шаг. Еще шаг. Молодец. Иди дальше. Ванная комната там же, где и была в прошлый раз. Открой кран, вымой руки, мой тщательнее. Не смотри в зеркало — ты не увидишь там ничего хорошего. Поэтому просто мой руки и молись о том, чтобы у Ангвы сегодня был выходной.

Ваймс поскреб ногтями мыло, которое источало такой тяжелый и густой аромат аниса, что, наверное, могло бы ненадолго замаскировать даже фирменное амбре Шнобби.

А еще молись о том, чтобы у тебя хватило сил в следующий раз отказать.

Стоп.

Почему, во имя всех богов, ты вообще думаешь о «следующем разе»? С чего ты взял, что продолжение вообще будет? Что навело тебя на мысль, что это повторится? То, что ты еще жив, - вовсе не показатель. В прошлый раз тебе сошла с рук и куда большая грубость. Сейчас, скорее всего, ты выйдешь из дворца и все забудется.

« _Так же, как забылось в предыдущий раз_ , - прошелестело в голове, едва громче шума бегущей воды, - _ты не особенно возражал, когда тебе предложили повторить. По-хорошему тебе бы сразу сбежать, а ты слишком уж охотно пошел за ним, хотя мог и уйти_ »  
«И умереть, не дойдя до двери» - возразил Ваймс.  
« _Ты прекрасно знаешь, что убивать тебя из-за прихоти было бы_ исключительно _нерационально_ »  
«Здесь рациональностью не пахнет»  
« _Действительно, здесь пахнет анисом_ , - согласился голос, и добавил, с теми же издевательскими интонациями, что и Ветинари несколько минут назад, - _а ведь он прав: ты действительно хотел. Тебе ли не знать_ ».


	4. Chapter 4

То, что за время его отсутствия случилось _Нечто_ , Ваймс понял, едва переступив порог. В лучших традициях Драматических Сцен разговоры в участке стали на порядок тише, а все головы повернулись в его сторону. Ваймс практически видел, как стражники готовятся слушать с самым неподдельным любопытством настоящих Анк-Морпоркцев и как перед ним самим расстилается проторенная дорога Классического Сценария Сцены Ругани.  
Больше всего из нормы выбивался Колон, чей нагрудник был начищен настолько тщательно, что можно было подумать, что сержант позаимствовал доспехи у Моркоу. Вытянувшись по стойке смирно, Колон стоял у самых дверей и потел настолько обильно, что у его ног уже расползалась лужа.  
\- Как дела, Фред? - уточнил Ваймс, потому что он не мог пройти мимо настолько очевидного признака того, что Все Пошло Не Так.  
\- Что? А, э, все в порядке, командор, - дрожа и отплевываясь от понуро обвисших мокрых усов, отрапортовал Колон, - арестованные на своих местах.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да, сэр, уверен, они на своих местах, потому что, э, находятся там, где должны. А те, кто не должен был находиться там, где не должен был, уже не находятся там.  
\- Не находятся _в камерах_?.. - уточнил Ваймс. Если до этого момента кто-то из стражников еще пытался делать вид, что не слушает, то теперь они отбросили притворство и слушали самым внимательным образом.  
\- Мы же не предъявили обвинений, - забормотал Колон, - и поэтому ему не надо было здесь находиться. И _дондеже_. И пять колен… - Ваймс перебил, пока Колон не начал путаться в показаниях:  
\- Так, Фред, выдохни. И спокойно, не заикаясь, скажи, _что_ ты сделал, пока меня не было.   
\- Я? Я ничего не сделал, - его совершенно искренний тон, сочащийся осознанием своей вины, как сочится жиром только что изжаренная сосиска, лишь подтвердил опасения Ваймса. - Ничего такого, за что меня надо было бы арестовать. Мистер Кривз сказал, что если я этого не сделаю, то меня арестуют. Но я же этого не сделал. В смысле, сделал. Но сделал то, что должен был сделать, а не то, что не должен был. Мы держали парня в камере больше двенадцати часов и не предъявили обвинений, а ему…  
Ваймс сжал переносицу большим и указательным пальцами. День начался отвратно и, судя по всему, намеревался продолжиться так же. Чем больше Колон силился придать себе вид честного служаки, который, разумеется, ничего предосудительного не сделал, тем больше Ваймс понимал, что на самом деле все пошло сильно не так.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что выпустил одного из арестованных? Кого?  
\- Вовсе нет, сэр, командор, ваша светлость. - В дальнем конце комнаты кто-то ойкнул, когда, заслушавшись, макнул в горячий кофе собственные пальцы вместо печенья.  
\- Кого, Фред? - повторил Ваймс голосом, который мог по смертоносности сравниться с одним из лучших арбалетов Кореного и Рукисилы. Колон набрал воздуху в легкие, с кончика его носа сорвалась капля пота.  
\- П-перси, - выдавил он, кривясь и подрагивая всем лицом. - Фос-сет. Л-лорд Перси Фоссет Анхель Ше-шестой. Вы его в конце ночной смены задержали.

«Во-первых, двенадцати часов еще не прошло, - хотел сказать Ваймс, - а во-вторых - _кто_ тебя арестует за то, что ты оставил арестованного _в камере_? - разгоревшийся в груди гнев клокотал и ревел, заглушая всё звуки вокруг. - Я, который его и привел?! - Совершенно несчастный Колон опасался даже смотреть на него. Ваймс скрипнул зубами, душа в глотке рык. - И почему ты ни в чем его не обвинил?! Попытки поджога было мало?! Покушение на убийство? Нарушение порядка? Сопротивление при аресте? Шантаж сержанта Колона, _которого и оставили следить за этим уродом_?!»  
Но вслух Ваймс ничего этого не произнес. Вместо этого его лицо просто окаменело.

Молча наградив Колона тяжелым точно гранитная глыба взглядом, Ваймс прошел в свой кабинет, ни на йоту не изменив выражения лица, и тихо закрыл дверь. Стражники — из тех, что посмелее, — аккуратно подкрались поближе и замерли, прислушиваясь. Но из кабинета не доносилось ни звука.

***

\- Игорь, - совершенно бесцветным и ничего не выражающим голосом произнес Ваймс, швыряя на пол участка то, что всем на мгновение показалось облитым краской манекеном. Потому что человек не может лежать так, точно мешок, уткнувшись носом в грязный пол и выгнув конечности под такими углами, что никто бы не нашел это позой, удобной для отдыха.  
\- Йа, герр мафтер? - Игорь материализовался за спиной командора с раскладными носилками в руках. Доспехи Ваймса были заляпаны кровью так же, как и тело, лежащее у его ног, и тяжелый, металлический запах уже медленно наполнял участок, заливая ноздри и вызывая спазмы тошноты.  
\- Заштопай его, - все так же ужасающе равнодушно приказал Ваймс, толкая «манекена» носком обуви. Тот слегка дрогнул и, закашлявшись, выплюнул обломок зуба. Всем вдруг стало ясно, что это не манекен и не труп, и осознание этого вызвало лишь больший ужас. - Он должен дожить до суда.

«Манекен» даже не застонал, когда Игорь перевернул его на спину и с помощью пары младших констеблей уложил на носилки — всё, что осталось от его лица, выражало один только животный ужас.

\- Он пытался сжечь мой дом, пока все спали, - глухо произнес Ваймс, смотря вслед носилкам с такой пламенной ненавистью во взгляде, что никто не заметил бы за этим абсолютной опустошенности: глаза командора смотрели как провалы бойниц заброшенной крепости.

***

Нельзя было сказать, что мистер Кривз хоть в какой-то степени походил на стервятника — в его зеленоватом лице нельзя было углядеть птичьих черт. Однако его обыкновение кружить над жертвой в ожидании момента, когда она не сможет уже бороться, наводило на мысль, что с падальщиками у него гораздо больше сходства, чем могло бы показаться на первый взгляд. Мало кто мог оказать сопротивление, когда мистер Кривз выходил на тропу юридической войны, вооруженный буквой закона и облаченный в броню из эдиктов, которые никто не отменил лишь потому что об их существовании забыли.  
К числу этих немногочисленных обладателей адамантовой решимости и непоколебимой силы духа, Фред Колон явно не относился.

\- ...не забывайт менять ему пофязки! - напутствовал Игорь своего забинтованного точно мумия пациента, - и через неделю приезжайт ко мне фнимать шфы. - помахав на прощание, он обернулся к Колону, прижимая руки к груди и лучась энтузиазмом. - О, так надеюсь вфкоре увидейт лорта Перфи фнова, чтобы пронаблюдать, как приживетфя печень! Это один из фамых интерефных флучаев ф моей практика!

Проследив за тем, чтобы запеленатого лорда как можно аккуратнее уложили на сиденье кареты, Кривз обратил свой взгляд на Колона, и сержант резко вспомнил о том, что чайник на плите, должно быть, уже выкипел — однако отступать было поздно, взгляд Кривза пригвождал к месту не хуже колодок.  
\- Доведите до сведения командора, что ему будет предъявлено обвинение, - проскрипел Кривз. - Будучи простолюдином, он поднял руку на мужчину благородного, древнего рода.  
\- Но ведь командор Ваймс - герцог, - ввернул вездесущий Шнобби, осторожно выглядывая из-за спины Колона, так, чтобы не оказаться на пути поражения потока юридической премудрости.  
\- Я _знал_ , что вы попытаетесь воспользоваться этим подлым аргументом, - прошипел Кривз. Если бы у него была слюна, он бы заплевал Колону всё лицо. Кажется, возможность извлечь на свет действительно древние и забытые всеми законы обрадовала его, насколько только можно обрадовать зомби, который за многие века своей жизни и не-жизни повидал столько юридических перипетий, что разучился испытывать удивление. С видом, который при определенном желании можно было истолковать как торжествующий, Кривз достал из дипломата лист пергамента: - прошу ознакомиться. Статья 42 Уложения О Славных Городских Порядках, - Кривз кашлянул так сухо, что в паре футов от него увял одуванчик, удивительным образом сумевший прорасти в щели между булыжниками мостовой. - «Токмо пять колен благородных предков имея, сиречь не вызывая сомнений в благородстве и доблести своих, может муж благородным считаться». - От «токмо» Колон поежился, а «сиречь» заставило его скривиться будто от особо жестокой почечной колики. - А теперь взгляните на это, - Кривз жестом фокусника достал еще один документ. - Генеалогическое древо предков командора Ваймса по мужской линии. Древо отличалось крайней лаконичностью: на верху листа значилось «Ваймс Камнелиц». Внизу стояло «Сэм Ваймс», между ними же красовался большой круг с подписью «терра инкогнита оне же неизвестность». - Как видите, согласно Уложению командор Ваймс не считается _действительно_ благородным, а следовательно должен быть привлечен к ответственности.  
\- Ответст… чего?.. - Колон часто-часто моргал, как будто это могло помочь ему думать. Клетки его мозга работали изо всех сил, передавая сигналы с максимальной скоростью, на которую только были способны. И все равно этого было недостаточно, чтобы соображать достаточно шустро в ситуации, когда на тебя наседает юрист-зомби, настроенный на то, чтобы растоптать твои аргументы в прах.  
\- «Поелику преступление сие непростительно, во первую очередь правую руку мужа согрешившего отсечь надлежит, - процитировал Кривз, - затем подвергнуть преступника порицанию всесветному должно и батогами сечь дондеже не покается.»  
\- « _Дондеже_ »… - простонал с невыразимой мукой Колон.  
\- «После покаяния, совершенного прилюдно и гласно, должно усекновение головы произвести, ибо он есть мерзость, богам противная», - завершил мистер Кривз, поднимаясь на подножку кареты. - Трогай, - каркнул он кучеру.

Шнобби задумчиво поковырял в носу:  
\- Как думаешь, сержант, на что он намекал? - Мечущиеся в панике мысли Колона смогли наконец объединить усилия и донести до него смутное понимание того, что командору что-то угрожает, однако вслух Колон уверенно произнес:  
\- Мы все сделали правильно. Мы же не предъявили обвинений этому лорду, а значит надо его отпустить. Думаю, командор поймет.

***

Лорд Ветинари получал вечерние выпуски основных газет практически сразу из-под пресса. Еще не высохшая краска пачкала пальцы, когда он принял из рук секретаря «Таймс», прочитал заголовок «Вопиющее беззаконие от командора» и вопросительно поднял бровь. Стукпостук слегка кашлянул.  
\- Как я понимаю, это основная тема вечерних выпусков, ваша светлость, - учтиво пояснил он.  
«Руки по локоть в крови: происшествие на Федрской улице» - гласил заголовок второй газеты. Право, это бесчестный прием. Кто из жителей Анк-Морпорка сможет пройти мимо такого интригующего начала? Оно завораживает, буквально помахивая перед носом обывателя морковкой, обещая самые смачные, жестокие и несомненно подробные подробности, которые будут приятно щекотать нервы и обеспечат темы для пересудов на ближайшие несколько дней.  
«Терьер Ветинари срывается с цепи» - заходилась в паническом крике третья передовица.  
\- Так вот о чем он говорил. - медленно произнес Ветинари, постукивая по губам указательным пальцем. - Любопытно…   
Он вспомнил, насколько напряжен был Ваймс во время своего утреннего визита, вспомнил покрытые коркой спекшейся крови свежие ссадины на его руках, и поразился тому, как умудрился упустить такие, казалось бы, очевидные детали, отвлекшись на детали совершенно иного рода. Что ж, пожалуй, пора признать, что это становится помехой его работе.  
« _Вы по поводу поджигателя, сэр_?»


	5. Chapter 5

Шумиха вокруг происшествия на Федрской улице нарастала, рокотала как сходящий с гор грязевой поток. Поток несся, набирая скорость, вбирая в себя самые грязные домыслы и сплетни. Со дня на день он должен был снести стену из бюрократической породы, скрепленной отрицанием очевидного, за которой Ваймс упрямо пытался скрыться от неизбежной реальности. 

«Кто охранит нас от стражников?!» - надрывались газеты.  
«Голову с плеч!» - родственники лорда Шестого требуют самого строгого наказания» - с восторженным ужасом охали кумушки на рынках.  
«Это полицейский произвол!..» - судачили в трактирах.  
Газетные заголовки вызывали у Ваймса нечто, похожее на изжогу (то, что не удалось ни одному из самых подгорелых творений Достабля), и тем не менее он читал главные газеты, находя что-то нездорово веселое в том, как, пройдя через столько рук, история становилась всё более чудовищной и кровавой.

\- «Кровь была повсюду: рассказ свидетеля», - громко прочитал Ваймс. - Люблю наших журналистов! Уже скоро это превратится в циничное убийство при свидетелях.  
\- Но _как_ , если вы его _не_ убивали? - изумился Моркоу, протягивая Ваймсу документы, - командор, подпишите, пожалуйста, акт о задержании Питера Ослопёса. Это он сегодня кинул тухлым яйцом в окно участка.  
Ваймс, к вящему огорчению Моркоу, подписал, не глядя. Утро только началось, а один умник уже посчитал хорошей идеей зарядить в окно участка тухлым яйцом — на счастье парня, Моркоу поймал его прежде, чем это сделал Детрит. 

Даже интересно, - про себя хмыкнул Ваймс - что же им принесет грядущий день? Вчера «улов» ограничился гнилой картофелиной, оставившей склизкий след на входной двери, яблочным огрызком и зеленой от плесени рыбьей головой, которая не успела долететь до окна кабинета Ваймса, потому что ее на лету проглотила на редкость не привередливая чайка.

Перевернув лист, Ваймс сличил изображенную на передовице иконографию парадного портрета лорда Шестого с его же изображением после освобождения из участка. Он всё больше склонялся к тому, что скоро его назовут убийцей, потому что кто поверит, что этот «воистину очаровательный» юноша, «считающийся одним из самых завидных женихов города», — тот же человек, которого Кривз забрал из Псевдополис-ярда? Он теперь больше похож на одного из родственников Игоря, если уж на то пошло.  
С первой иконографии смотрел бледный молодой человек с тонкими чертами лица. Тугие светлые кудри падали на высокий лоб, а легкая тень меланхолической задумчивости делала взгляд лишь чуточку более серьезным, чем полагается юному оболтусу, щедро наделенному всеми благами, какие только можно пожелать.  
Породистая, лощеная сволочь — заключил Ваймс. Штат нянек, частные учителя, лучшее образование, все двери этого мира открыты для него, а он предпочел залить горючего в бутылку и поджечь фитиль.  
На втором же изображении — разномастные глаза (один карикатурно выпученный, второй почти скрыт темным отеком), свернутый на сторону курносый нос, заляпанные грязью и кровью взъерошенные волосы торчат во все стороны и похожи на приклеенную к черепу мочалку, повсюду швы.  
\- Я говорить им не фнимать повяфки так фкоро, - сокрушенно заметил Игорь, неслышно возникая за спиной Ваймса, - теперь будет заживайт хуже. Может быть вам уфпокаивающего чаю, герр мафтер? Вы выглядите вефьма утомленным.  
\- Красивая картинка важнее, - Ваймс попытался прислушаться к голосу совести, но не обнаружил его следов и нахмурился, однако, подумав немного, усмехнулся, торжествующе, бессердечно и зло. - Впрочем, теперь богатый духовный мир лорда Перси-как-его-там…  
\- Фоссет Анхеля Шестого, - подсказал Моркоу.  
\- …Практически идеально соответствует облику. Теперь-то уж никто не подумает: «Какой в сущности славный парень! Он не мог совершить такую гнусность как поджог! Смотрите, у него ведь просто на лице написано, что он на подобное не способен!.. Он...» - Ваймс не закончил, потому что Моркоу протягивал ему новый лист бумаги.  
\- Только что пришло сообщение по пневмотрубе, - доложил он, - патриций просит вас зайти, если найдется минутка.  
Ваймс вздохнул. Он знал, что такая формулировка означает, что стоит выдвинуться прямо сейчас.

Как бы ему ни хотелось завалить себя бумагами и отменить встречу под предлогом лавины слежавшихся документов, Ваймс, глянув на часы, заключил, что обстоятельства обстоятельствами, а Ветинари — все еще тиран, и лучше не усугублять свое положение и не опаздывать. Кто знает, что тогда взбредет в голову патрицию — ведь ему может взбрести в голову что-то, что безусловно добавит командору проблем. Что-то, что в глазах окружающих будет выглядеть как проявление расположения и милости, а Ваймса выбесит до белого каления. Например он может назначить Ваймса представителем города на международном приеме или заставит быть почетным гостем на балу. Так он уже делал. Неоднократно.

О других последствиях прихотей Ветинари, память о которых была выжжена на внутренней стороне черепа, Ваймс предпочитал не думать. Так было легче.

***

Он быстро заметил, что за ним следят. Справедливости ради, это было бы не сложно. Хорош был бы тот стражник, который не приметил бы с десяток ребятишек, лет шести-семи, следовавших за ним по пятам!  
«Это он, это он» - шушукались дети, толкая друг друга локтями, подначивая заговорить первым, наконец кто-то не подал голос:  
\- Эй! Эй, командор! - слова потонули в визгливом нервическом хихиканье семилеток, абсолютно точно знающих, что они поступают неправильно, и при этом не желающих отступать, потому что только трусы сдаются так просто. Ваймс не повел бровью. Кто-то из детей свистнул.  
\- Эй, терьер!  
Ваймс свернул в проулок, не потому что хотел скрыться от них, а чтобы хотя бы не привлекать излишнего внимания прохожих — когда таким детишкам приходит в голову идея за кем-то последовать, они будут идти по пятам с завидным упорством и удивительной ловкостью. Ему ли не знать. Попытки спрятаться вызовут лишь больший интерес, проще перетерпеть, пока их внимание не отвлечет, скажем, дохлая кошка.

Дети следовали за ним короткими перебежками. Перепархивая с места на место как стайка воробьев, они прятались за спины прохожих, ящики и телеги. То и дело, набравшись смелости, они окликали Ваймса, так и не придумав ничего оригинальнее, чем вариации на тему командоров и терьеров. Всё бы прошло чинно и мирно, и история о том, как они преследовали командора аж до самого дворца, быстро надоела бы даже в компании жадных до хвастовства семилетних детей, если бы самый высокий из них, с щербиной между передними зубами, не подобрал в канаве гнилой помидор. С не предвещающей ничего хорошего кривой усмешкой он прикинул расстояние, замахнулся - и помидор, не долетев до Ваймса нескольких футов, с чавканьем разбился о мостовую.

Ваймс сбился с шага, обернулся, и дети оцепенели в напряженном ожидании. Ваймс видел, что эти мальки уже готовы к побегу, но пока ждут, с фанатичным интересом в ясных, блестящих глазах. Ждут его действий, чтобы, снабдив рассказ совершенно неуместным количеством подробностей, потом поведать об этом всем, кто только будет готов слушать. А сейчас историй о сумасшедшем о командоре жаждал весь город.

\- Эй, ты, легавый! - крикнул всё тот же мальчуган с щербиной. Восхищенные взгляды товарищей придавали ему смелости. - Знаешь, что делают с бешеными собаками? - вся компания захихикала.  
Им весело, мрачно констатировал Ваймс. Эти глупые дети (дай Ом, чтобы у них суммарный вес мозгов был больше чем устрица) увидели заголовки или услышали разговоры взрослых и решили, что будет очень забавным подергать терьера патриция за хвост. Ваймс предпочитал версию с заголовками — она давала надежду на то, что они умеют читать.  
Он не собирался отвечать ошалевшим от своей храбрости детям, и он бы ограничился строгим взглядом, прежде чем пойти своей дорогой, если бы вдруг не прозвучало патетическое: «не трогай их!».

\- Не трогай их! - воскликнул прохожий, замирая на месте и театрально поднимая руку. На вид ему было лет семнадцать, через плечо у него висела набитая книгами сумка. Наверняка студент одной из гильдий. Одет бедно, но чисто, - явно стипендиат и умница. А еще обладатель невероятно активной гражданской позиции - со щек еще не успели сойти следы подростковых прыщей, а уже мнит себя защитником сирых и обездоленных, назначая их в произвольном порядке. Сейчас, очевидно, в защите нуждалась эта сплоченная боевая детская единица. Ваймс, сдержав вздох, повернулся к студенту.  
\- Может быть, _добрый гражданин_ , - в устах Ваймса это звучало как ругательство, - ты располагаешь информацией, _почему_ мне следует задержать этих детей? За прогул школы? - вместо ответа студент встал между Ваймсом и восторженно заверещавшими детьми.  
Боги, он действительно собрался их защищать. Ваймс скрипнул зубами, возмущенный тем, что этот сопляк всерьез решил, будто Ваймс достаточно безумен для того, чтобы избить кучку прогульщиков. Дети пронзительно захихикали, довольные начинающимся представлением.  
\- Так, юноша, у меня нет времени играть с тобой в «благородный революционер против цепного пса режима». Иди, куда шел. - Студент не сдвинулся с места, его щеки порозовели, он наградил Ваймса полным праведного негодования взглядом.  
\- Что, и меня изобьешь теперь? - с вызовом произнес он, выпячивая тощую цыплячью грудь.  
Устало вздохнув, Ваймс прикрыл глаза. О, он бы с удовольствием выместил на ком-то всю жгущую его злость — но не сейчас. Только не сейчас. Этот безвредный мечтатель с его воспаленным чувством справедливости не сделал ничего дурного.  
Не произнося ни слова, Ваймс отвернулся и пошел дальше. Зверь в его душе рвал и метал, грозясь разорвать цепь.

***

Лорд Перси Фоссет Анхель Пятый производил впечатление человека, который охотно и с большим усердием подвергал свое тело изнурительным физическим нагрузкам— и не потому что был обязан трудиться, а потому что мог себе позволить заниматься спортом под надзором действительно хороших врачей. Он относился к той категории людей, которые несут на своих крепких плечах тяжкое бремя цивилизованного человека. В ходе каждой своей экспедиции он старался привнести хоть немного просвещения прозябающим в невежестве народам Противовесного континента — например, научил их играть в карты, давать деньги в рост, курить и пить алкоголь.  
Даже находясь в городе лорд Пятый выглядел так, будто в любую минуту был готов отправиться в следующее путешествие. Вместо дорогих цветастых шелков он одевался в добротный хлопок защитного цвета, а модным последнее время туфлям с красными бантами предпочитал кожаные ботинки на шнуровке. Когда приходилось читать мелкий шрифт или рассматривать узоры на поверхности очередного идола, он извлекал из нагрудного кармана монокль, несмотря на то, что зрение у него было отличное. Густые, отливающие золотом усы придавали образу завершающий штрих монументальной солидности.  
Учтиво отвечая на такое же учтивое приветствие лорда Пятого, Ветинари про себя отметил, что тот не стал снимать свой неизменный пробковый шлем, очевидно, считая, что пусть «патриций» — звание куда более высокое, чем «почетный член клуба нарушителей границ», но Ветинари уж точно не может похвастаться столь тщательно задокументированной родословной.

\- Это не ваш ли предок Перси Фоссет Анхель Второй прославился своими экспедициями в неизведанные земли и практикой изготовления трофеев из голов туземцев? - поинтересовался Ветинари, ни жестом не выдавая то, что заметка о пробковом шлеме _пренепременно_ появится в личном деле лорда Пятого.  
\- Так точно, ваша светлость, - горделиво надулся лорд Пятый. - Наша семья испокон веков вносила свой вклад в культуру города! - он не добавил, что вклад этот зачастую выражался в булыжниках, чья форма могла показаться похожей на человеческое лицо только обладателю очень живого воображения, или вспышках редких инфекций, зачастую венерического характера, ну и, конечно же, высушенных головах.  
\- Очаровательно. Так чем же я обязан визиту? - Ветинари отложил в сторону стопку бумаг, показывая, что он весь во внимании. В выражении глаз лорда Пятого промелькнуло что-то, похожее на панику.  
\- _Мой сын_ , ваша светлость! - воскликнул он с драматическим пафосом, который пристал скорее опере, а не аудиенции. - _Мой сын_ изуродован! - Ветинари незаметно закрыл лежащую справа от него газету недавним отчетом по экспорту булавок. Заголовок «Я перефадить ему фвинячий печень!» - эксклюзивное интервью Игоря» - явно не то, что требовалось видеть лорду Пятому в его нынешнем состоянии. - Я возвращаюсь из экспедиции в Ур и первое, что я узнаю — то, что _мой сын_ едва не был убит! Я не для того сражался с дикарями в джунглях Коричневых островов, чтобы на _моего сына_ нападали дикари в Анк-Морпорке! Этот сумасшедший из городской стражи избил _моего сына_ так, что его боится прислуга! Как вы это будете объяснять?!  
После секундного раздумья, Ветинари произнес, чуть касаясь кончика бороды указательным пальцем.  
\- Ну, я могу предложить вам прочитать выпуск «Правды», там достаточно хорошо изложены обстоятельства дела, умному человеку не составит труда понять. Стукпостук, передай, пожалуйста, газету лорду Пятому. - Секретарь немедленно протянул утренний выпуск, лорд Пятый проигнорировал его, злобно смотря на Ветинари и едва ли не булькая от возмущения, точно кипящий чайник. Ветинари изобразил изумление, как будто только сейчас понял собеседника. - А, вы имели в виду, - как я буду объяснять вам то, что ваш сын пытался устроить поджог в черте города, посягал на жизнь и здоровье нескольких людей, вследствие чего был крайне жестко задержан? - бархатная вежливость в голосе истаяла, оставив металлический звон стали, - мне кажется, это связано с тем, что вы боролись со злобными дикарями Коричневых островов вместо того, чтобы должным образом воспитывать дикарей в Анк-Морпорке. Впрочем, это не мое дело, а ваше — как родителя.  
Лорд Пятый, и так бывший рослым мужчиной, от гнева, казалось, раздулся как индюк и стал вполовину больше.  
\- Вы что, верите этим гнусным инсинуациям?!  
\- По вопросам веры — лучше обратитесь в один из сотен наших храмов. Например к первосвященнику Чудакулли, он большой специалист по вопросам веры. Если же речь идет о правосудии — как несложно догадаться, вам следует обратиться в суд, если, конечно, кто-то не сделает этого раньше.  
\- Вы намекаете, что моему сыну еще и могут быть предъявлены обвинения?! - лорд Пятый сверлил Ветинари ненавидящим взглядом. Тот отвечал лишь легкой полуулыбкой.  
\- О, нет, я не намекаю, - глаза Ветинари недобро сверкнули. - Что ж, я вижу, вы устали с дороги. Вы даже не успели переодеться, - он выразительно смерил облачение лорда Пятого взглядом, и тому впервые за долгое время показалось, что он одет _неподобающе_. - Не смею вас более задерживать. Стукпостук, будьте так любезны, когда вы будете провожать лорда Пятого, устройте ему экскурсию по залам. Уверен, ему будет очень интересно посмотреть, как изменился дворец за время его странствий.

Командор Ваймс как раз поднимался по главной лестнице.

***

\- Лорд Перси Фоссет Анхель Пятый, - делая крохотную паузу между каждым словом, произнес Ветинари, - вам о чем-то говорит это имя? - Ваймс не шелохнулся.  
\- Никак нет, ваша светлость.  
\- Постарайтесь вспомнить. Конечно, он нечасто бывает в Анк-Морпорке, предпочитает путешествовать. Но допускаю, что вы виделись в опере.  
\- Не уверен, ваша светлость.  
\- Лорд Пятый - отец того юного недотепы, которого вы некоторое время назад приволокли в участок и попросили, цитирую, «заштопать».  
\- Не понимаю, о чем вы, ваша светлость.  
\- Прекратите это, Ваймс. Вы слишком умны, чтобы опускаться до такой чуши как «я не понимаю, ваша светлость». Мы с вами достаточно давно знакомы, поэтому давайте не будем ходить вокруг да около. Признаться, я считаю, что хорошо знаю общество и его пороки, равно как и пороки отдельных индивидуумов, являющиеся отражением пороков общества. Однако меня время от времени нет-нет, да и удается удивить.  
\- Сэр?..  
\- При моем попустительстве и, - патриций слегка усмехнулся, прикрывая рот рукой, - не буду скрывать, в некоторой степени одобрении, вы и ранее не стремились поддерживать дружелюбные отношения с представителями аристократии, несмотря на то, что с недавних пор, смею заметить, сами принадлежите к их рядам. Однако случившееся выходит за все рамки. - Ветинари нахмурился, от мягкой усмешки не осталось и следа. - Вы избили человека, да так, что он выжил лишь благодаря Игорю. Свидетели, их минимум тридцать человек, уверяют, что вы не только не произнесли слов «ты арестован», но и продолжили бить лорда Шестого, несмотря на то, что он просил о пощаде. - Ваймс смотрел в стену. Если бы взгляд мог крошить камень, в кабинете лорда Ветинари давно уже образовалась бы сквозная дыра. - Не нужно вам напоминать, что в вашем положении, командор, подобные вспышки недопустимы. Если из себя выйдет Стукпостук — самое страшное, с чем может столкнуться человек, вызвавший его гнев, так это с солью вместо сахара в своем чае. Но если себя не в состоянии контролировать физически крепкий человек, который умеет обращаться с оружием и, помимо этого, облечен широкими полномочиями — это уже вызывает определенное беспокойство.  
Сложив пальцы вместе, Ветинари замолчал так настойчиво, что было понятно — у Ваймса не имелось никакого права и на это отозваться привычным «сэр».  
\- Газетчики приукрашивают, - произнес он наконец. Ветинари поднял бровь:  
\- Неужели?  
\- Он пытался сжечь мой дом, пока все спали, - процедил Ваймс, едва открывая рот.

Необходимость рассказывать все обстоятельства раздражала его даже больше, чем спокойствие Ветинари (и жилы на тыльной стороне бледной руки, и поджатые тонкие губы). Ведь патриций и так все знал, патриций всегда всё знает, и то, что Ваймс это осознает, — Ветинари об этом тоже прекрасно осведомлен. И все равно он потребовал рассказа.

\- Почему-то об _этом_ никто не пишет. Никто не пишет о том, что бывает, когда в окно дома кидают бутылку с горючей смесью, - он по-прежнему избегал смотреть на патриция, но чувствовал на себе взгляд, как будто к его лицу поднесли раскаленную кочергу. - Всем интересно только задержание. А теперь из-за этих чертовых газетчиков какой-то болван кинулся защищать от меня детей. Как будто я сейчас им головы поотрываю и сожру внутренности!  
\- Не хочу вас расстраивать командор, но сейчас вы смотрите глазами того, кто вполне способен оторвать кому-то голову, а затем съесть внутренности, - этого Ваймс вытерпеть не мог. Он шумно опустил сжатые кулаки на стол:  
\- Что, и вы теперь во мне видите монстра?! - прорычал он. Патриций со вздохом достал из стола небольшое зеркальце и повернул его к Ваймсу.  
На секунду Ваймсу показалось, что он видит не себя, а кого-то очень знакомого, с кем он неоднократно встречался раньше. Лицо, изуродованное тупой ненавистью к миру, остекленевшие глаза. Из глубин памяти пришло имя — сержант Уинсборо Тук, — и мысли панически заметались, обжигающие и ослепительные, как вспышки фейерверка.  
«Нет! Я не такой как он!»  
«Неужели?»  
«Я хороший стражник! Я не делал таких вещей, какие делал он!»  
«Не делал. До недавнего момента»  
«Он этого заслуживал»  
«Что ты говорил младшему констеблю Сэму Ваймсу? _Сегодня ты позволяешь насилие относительно того, кто его заслужил_... а как там дальше было? _Через полгода ты уже ничем не отличаешься от таких как Карцер_?»  
Ветинари внимательно наблюдал за этим внутренним монологом.

\- Сэр Сэмюэль?.. - мягко окликнул он наконец. - Ты будто призрака увидел. - Это разорвало оцепенение, Ваймс вздрогнул. Поспешно убрав руки с поверхности стола, он прижал их к бокам и уставился на чернильницу, совершенно очевидно ее даже не видя. Если бы Ваймс поднял взгляд, он бы увидел, что по лицу Ветинари словно пробежала тень. - Сэр Сэмюэль, - снова удивительно тепло произнес патриций. - Не как градоначальник командору, а как… _добрый приятель_ \- доброму приятелю, скажу — по моему опыту, призраки прошлого должны оставаться в прошлом. Если они лезут в настоящее — то с этим необходимо что-то делать. Иначе в прошлом рискуешь остаться ты. - Уголки губ Ваймса дрогнули, он нервически и зловеще улыбнулся. Глаза оставались безучастно пустыми. - Засим, не смею вас больше задерживать.  
Словно оглушенный, Ваймс ушел, механически чеканя шаг и забыв попрощаться.  
Ветинари смотрел ему вслед с маской серьезной задумчивости на лице.


End file.
